<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>换牙 by dioxin_130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537278">换牙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130'>dioxin_130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>幼儿园的小朋友们到换牙的年纪了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>换牙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>毕竟是在写幼儿园小朋友 那必然会ooc呀！虽说还是o到有点儿过了……（<br/>0(:3 )～ (|q _\ )_总之骂我可以还请嘴下留情</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>春日的某个午餐时间，山治君左边的门牙掉进了吃得只剩底的儿童碗里。白白净净的一颗牙齿先撞上塑料碗口，发出小而低沉的一声“叮”，接着落下去被几粒米安稳地簇拥起来。<br/>“娜美老斯~！”一直将换牙视作长大的标志的小山治立刻向自己最喜欢的老师汇报：“我的牙此掉呢！”他将饭碗高高举起，献宝似的给应声而来的娜美看。<br/>索隆坐在他右手边吃饭，听到这突然口齿不清的发音轻声嗤笑。即使音量很低，还是被常常与之吵架的当事人捕捉到了。绿色头发的小鬼被狠狠瞪了一眼，要不是老师就在面前，两人大有再干一架的气势。<br/>“欸，山治君不错嘛，已经是小大人了呢。”<br/>娜美蹲下来摸摸他的头，将碗里的那颗牙挑出来放到一边的纸巾上。<br/>这边山治还享受着喜欢的lady的夸奖，其他几个吃完午饭的小朋友就靠过来，围观起那颗牙齿。乔巴戳了戳，有些不解：明明还是硬梆梆的，却从嘴巴里掉出来了。桌对面的路飞也终于扒光自己加量的饭，跳过来掰开山治的嘴巴看。“哇啊！山治真的少了颗牙齿啊！”说着还要用自己沾满油污的小手碰那块儿空出来的粉嫩软肉。<br/>“不可以！”娜美轻轻在他脑袋上拍了一下，阻止道。“大家把碗收拾好后就该去午休了哦，不要在这里凑热闹！”<br/>在路飞的怪叫中，罗宾老师笑着将小朋友们都带走了。娜美找出一个透明的小袋子，把乳牙装其中递给山治叫他自己保管，牵起他的小手也准备去睡觉。<br/>小山治成为了桑尼班第一个掉牙的小孩，当然很是骄傲。但缺了一颗门牙的小嘴说话时总漏风，他几次张嘴想要和班里的几个美女老师炫耀，都因为想起刚才索隆的嘲笑而没能讲出什么。他眼巴巴地看着老师们离开，就这么带着纠结的心情，攥着那颗牙齿睡着了。<br/>代表着山治已经熟睡的均匀呼吸声刚响起，旁边的索隆就睁开了眼。<br/>因为他们总是吵架，老师们为了让二人彼此了解、相亲相爱，不只是吃饭的座位，两人就连午休的床铺都是挨在一起的。<br/>他警惕地微微抬起上半身观察几位老师的动向，确认没人能注意到自己后，索隆坐起来掰开卷眉毛的手指，隔着那层透明的塑料研究起了牙齿。<br/>山治的牙一直以来好像都在认真护理。这家伙的梦想是做个厨师，所以对嘴巴和双手都保护得很好。那颗门牙小小扁扁的，也就指头那么大，看起来和长在主人嘴里时也没什么不同。<br/>索隆低声喃喃：“切，就这样吗……”<br/>因为年纪差不多了，幼儿园的这层楼其实已经有好多小朋友牙齿开始松动。他们所在的桑尼班就有两个，他和山治。乌索普也说自己的牙齿“已经摇到说话都咔咔作响了”，但看他那样儿索隆就知道是在说谎。<br/>他悄悄舔右边门牙，用舌头抵在那里轻轻晃动。明明已经很脆弱了，却还是堪堪连在牙龈上。这颗牙齿随了主人的倔强脾气。<br/>索隆看着山治半张的嘴巴，缺了的那块地方好像在说：这次确实是我先！我赢了！<br/>他咬牙切齿的，几颗尚还幼小的后槽牙嘎吱嘎吱响，即使如此门牙也还是一副坚韧不拔的样子挺立在那边。好气啊！<br/>气呼呼的索隆小朋友念着“可恶、可恶”，倒回自己的位置闭上了眼睛，不甘地睡着了。</p><p>小山治和小索隆总是很容易吵起来，全幼儿园都知道这回事。同时，大家也很清楚，每场战斗的助燃剂不止有索隆的暴脾气，还亏了山治的嘴欠。<br/>这不么，刚睡醒的卷眉毛小孩儿还揉着眼睛呢，就摇起旁边的绿头发小朋友，显摆起来了。<br/>“绿藻头，看，我的门牙哦。”<br/>山治还是有点儿小聪明的。他特地避开了那些自己会发音不准的单词，斟酌着词句跟索隆说话。就是现在这个家门大开的情况，不论怎么讲话都还是有些怪。他皱着眉头想了几秒，觉得避无可避便放弃了。嘛，管他呢。<br/>索隆一睁眼就是一双大眼睛眨啊眨，视线下移，只见这家伙还张着嘴巴给他看牙，热气都呼到脸上了。<br/>“你这卷眉毛……好烦人！”他推身上人的脸。“你连话都讲不利索！”<br/>“哈？！才米有吧！”缺了颗牙的嘴巴一着急，出口的话又在呼呼漏风。<br/>这时候路飞和乌索普也醒来了，两人还在旁边煽风点火：“哈哈哈哈，山治你说话好怪。”<br/>山治脸都急红了，冷静一下才说：“这是换牙的后遗症！系长大的象征！”现在的状况再小心也会出错，但他觉得自己讲的这话很威风，起码在气势上赢过了。<br/>果然，提到换牙这回事，别的还未经历过的“小屁孩”就没有发言权了，只好噤声。见别人转为用崇拜而羡慕的眼神看着自己，山治的卷眉毛都随着心情舒展了不少。<br/>索隆看那两个家伙的样子就很来气。“笨蛋！”有什么可羡慕的，早晚这个桑尼班的人都会换牙啊！<br/>“你缩什么？”山治放下手里正准备叠起的小被子，撸起袖子就和索隆对着干起来。<br/>“换个牙而已，没什么好炫耀的吧！”作为常年打斗的对手，他当然不服输。“你这家伙现在都没办法和女老师讲话吧！”说着说着这边也开始上手了。<br/>被戳到痛处的山治君完全生气了，又双叒叕和索隆小朋友扭打在一起。他们两个拽着彼此的衣领，头顶着头打得不分上下。桑尼班的小朋友们对这幅场景简直不要太熟悉，他们收拾好自己的东西看戏一样在旁边排排坐，路飞甚至还在这稍显恶劣的环境下又睡着了，没一个人想着去叫老师。<br/>两人紧紧贴在一起咬牙较劲儿。索隆瞪着山治那张令人火大的脸在眼前放大，平时用刘海遮住的左眼也有点露出来，他看到这边的眉毛是和另一边相同走向的，并非对称的卷卷眉，有点奇怪并且……可爱。如果是平时，他能看到这对眉毛，一定是觉得可爱更多的。但现在山治就像小牛一样跟他打架，索隆也怒火直冒，看着他圆圆的脸蛋儿都觉得气人。在这多重复杂的感情驱使下，也不知道脑袋到底是怎么想的，他张大嘴一口咬上山治的脸颊。<br/>“痛……！”“好痛——”<br/>两人同时叫了疼。<br/>娜美和罗宾刚准备完下午的鲜榨果汁，进来看到的就是这一幕。并且一颗坚韧的门牙刚好在力的作用下蹦到她们脚下。<br/>罗宾捡起那颗新的乳牙，娜美则负责上去拉开了两人，并给了他俩一人一拳。<br/>“都说好多次了，你们两个不要打架！违反班规是要罚款的哦！”<br/>已经各欠了几百元巨款的两人眼泪汪汪的，一个捂着嘴巴，一个捂着脸颊。</p><p>等老师检查过那些战斗的“伤痕”过后，山治又和索隆和好了。小朋友嘛，总是这样的，尤其是他们两个，吵吵和和的闹个没完。<br/>作为和好的证据，两人还偷偷交换了彼此的门牙。<br/>这当然是山治君提出来的。金发的小朋友不闹腾的时候只像个眉毛有个人特色的卷卷眉天使，尤其今天他脸上还带着个牙印，就好像布丁上写着索隆歪歪扭扭的名字那样，也成了所有物的标记，配上缺一颗大板牙的笑容比平时还可爱一点。立志成为最强的索隆小朋友就不太能抵抗得了这大规模杀伤性武器，有点红了脸地答应了。<br/>两颗牙齿放在一起还真分不太出来。不过仔细看还是有区别，起码山治的就比索隆的更白净一点，因为那家伙没那么讲究卫生嘛。<br/>山治又不嫌弃他，收下属于索隆的那颗开开心心回家了。晚上两人面对面挥手道别，缺的牙齿一左一右，还挺对称的。<br/>“明天也一此玩吧！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>